Fredric Aslk
Fredric "Steel Balls" Aslk is the only Tech Priest in all of the penal legions. Arch irritator of Frost after an incident involving a magnet and a bottle of brandy, and member of Tango Squadron in the 5th Penal legion, who is also the only member able to drink a galleon of Motor oil without being sick for the next week. History Early life Fredric was born on Lista, a minor forge, world to an ordinary family. His mother was a drunk and a drug addict, and had been sent to prison several times. After striking a space marine, she was executed. Fredric's father was a intelligent man however, and was fairly good with computers. It was he who taught Fredric everything he would come to know, and he who first gave Fredric the dream of becoming an Adeptus Mechanicus. Adeptus Mechanicus Fredric was inducted into the Adeptus Mechnicus when he was sixteen. In the introduction, he replaced his right leg and groin (Including testicles) with bionics as well as a Servo Harness. He was a genius with computers and working with machine spirits, and quickly grasped the abilities many struggled with. He worshiped the Machine God, however he also worshiped the Emperor as a God in secret. Sentencing After Five years serving in the Mechanicum, Fred had replaced his left arm, cranium and lower jaw with bionics. At this point, he had countered thousands of virus' that would have destroyed his planet, and single handedly defeated a host of dark Mechanicus Adepts...Over the computer. He eventually began to grow bored of sitting behind a desk, and when his hive world was attacked by the Tau he longed to fight back. When he requested permission to do so, he was rejected and forced down in front of a computer. In rage he fled the Mechnicium and fought the Tau with his axe and servo arm, nearly killing himself in the process. When his superior tech adepts found out he was immediately exiled from the Mechnicum, but they could not let him wonder off freely due to his power. He was still barely a child, and in his time serving the Mechanicus the superiors had grown attached to him. They did not wish to kill him as they had grown to gain compassion for the young child, and as such instead he was sent to where he could fight, as a 5th Penal Legion. He has remained there since. Service in the 5th When Fredric first joined the 5th only four of the current members of the squad where in it, Deek, Frost, Cale and P'tar. The Imperium clamped the explosive collar to his neck and sent him to hell. When Fredric first arrived in the squad frost was all over him. He was insulted more so than any other member in Tango ever has, just because he was an ex-techpriest. Fredric responded with exact answers that utterly bewildered Frost. The relationship between Frost and Fredric went downhill from there. Although Fredric has saved the entire squad countless times, such as on Delj IV, when they where trapped in a Chaos cruiser, Fredric overrode the systems in the ship, fighting daemons on a mental plane and made the ship malfunction, opened the air vents and overloaded the reactor core, the only imperial casualty was the commissar assigned to Tango, which earned the approval from tango. Fredric has also deactivated every members of Tangos explosive collars, however should Fredric die every member of tango will die, except Liana. Tango has also learned not to trifle with Fredric after Frost threatened to blow Fredric's mechanical brains out and Rape Liana. Fredric persuaded Frost to sneak inside of an inquisitor's chimera, he claimed that there was a large case of Valhalan brandy and enough bolt pistol ammunition to last a life time. So frost walked into the Chimera, as soon as he was in the hatch slammed shut behind him, the only thing he found was a bottle of rat poison and empty bolt shells. For three hours Frost was stuck in the Chimera, considering the rat poison. When the hatch opened Frost ran faster than P'tar running from an eldar avatar. Afterwards Frost stole Fredric's collar detonator and activated it three meters away. he smiled gleefully as he hit the button, but frost was sorely disappointed as nothing happened, he drew his bolt pistol and was about to shoot Fredric square in the face, not even that worked, Fredric had jammed it earlier, so Frost punched him square in the face, Breaking Fredric's nose. The two brawled for an hour, before frost was picked into the air by Fredric's Servo arm and pulled out frost's Detonator, he clicked it and frost prepared for the worst, but nothing happened, this was when the squad found out they could (Quite literally) get away with murder, and that if Fredric died, they all did. Personality and traits Fredric stands 6' tall, and is very skinny. Most of his body is covered in bionics, and Fredric wears his black and red robe at all times, even on the hottest planets in the Imperium; such as Tallarn. The only skin remaining on his body is on his face, namely in the nose and cheekbone area, which is metal underneath regardless. One of his eyes are bionic, however the other is still there; it is a deep brown color. Fredric also has long light brown hair which he never washes. As such, it is very messy. Fredric is a highly intelligent man, and his specialty is computers and vehicles and like all Mechnicus members is a arrogant man who sees other humans as lesser beings. He can gain access to a machine in order to suit his purposes almost instantly, helped by the fact that Machine spirits bend to his will quite easily. He also enjoys hacking into the Imperial system every few hours, for the mere amusement of it. This has brought about hours of entertainment for tango, through tomfoolery such as making a squad of Arbites intercept a yoga class, believing them to be cultists. Fredric also has no sense of humor, possibly due to his seriousness. He can not physically laugh due to having a mechanical voice box, even though he attempted to do so when Frost was brutally injured. This is also the reason he has a dislike of Frost, as when Frost makes a joke, Fredric's part-mechnical brain can't process it as a joke. Biography Personnel Profile *'Full Name:' Fredric Isaac Aslk *'Serial Number:' 99293-x9237b *'Homeworld:' Cadia *'Crimes:'Refusing direct orders from a superior officer (Adeptus Mechnicus senior Tech Adept), and using illegal AI systems *'Height:' 6' 4.2" *'Weight:' 221 Kg *'Defining Features:' **Bionics covering most of body, only skin is on his face, scalp, and eye. Left arm has a large dent in it from Deacon. **Bionic eye, broken several times; mostly by Frost **Long dirty brown hair **5th Penal Legion Tattoo on his left cheek **Serial Number tattooed on right shoulder and below his 5th penal legion tatto on cheek ** Large burn on right side of chest where an Adeptus Mechnicus tatto was removed *'Threat Level Evaluation:' To be considered a low level threat to all personal *'Prisoner Transport Recommendations:' To be caged in case control is taken of transport. Servo skull is to be chained. *'Flight Risk:' Fredric has no reason to leave the 5th, he enjoys the fighting. War gear *'Servo Harness' :One Servo arm, one Drill, and one lass cutter. *'Black Robes, power armor and retractor field' :Standard robes and armor, but dyed/painted black. He has not worn red since being exiled from the Mechanicus, *'Mechandrites' :Fredric's Mechandrites are six long metal tentacles grafted to his spine, and one extra tentacle grafted under his wrist. These allow Fredric to control machine spirits much easier. Combined with Fredric's natural talents with computers, he can take almost full control over any and all machine spirits. *'Servo Skull JPL': :Fredric's personal Servo skull, the skull of his father. It has a Weak Taser and weak Lascutter. Both bring great irritation to Frost. He also possesses an illegal AI. *'Power Axe': :Fredric was allowed to take his axe to the Penal legion. The Mechanics knew he would need it, and (due to their compassion for him) wanted to see him back one day. They gave him this as a gift, and it has been a source of useful power to Fredric. *'MIU and wrist-mounted Bolter': :Fredric's MIU (Mind Impulse Unit) is used to control JPL easily, AIs do tend to error occasionally, and is also used to control his wrist mounted bolter. *'Fred's Special Attachment': :Also known as a bionic eye. This unassuming bionic eye incorporates a range of small machinery, such as a weak bio scanner, laser sight, motion tracker and a range finder. It is also known as the 'Bottomless bag' because Fredric just keeps adding devices. He has lost track of what is in there, and has been known to active some accidentally, especially when Frost is near. Relations with other Tangos *'Virgil Vasquez' : *'Jared Richter' : *'Cale Barakus' : *'Deacon Coletrane' : *'Liana LeGuie' : *'Raynor P'tar' : Quotes By About Category:Characters Category:Imperial Soldiers of Note